


Focused

by AgentBarnes616



Series: The Ficlet Series [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Hurt, Apologies, Fluff, M/M, steve really focuses when he works out, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBarnes616/pseuds/AgentBarnes616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets involving either Billy/Teddy, Steve/Tony or any other myriad of ships I have..... :D</p><p>Part 7: Tony goes to find Steve after a fight to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focused

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles....That I may or may not have published after writing....HA. Honestly half of these aren't edited.... But they've been run through someone else reading them, and I got the go ahead to post. If you find an error lemme know.
> 
> Come chill with me over on tumblr. @CaptBBarnes

Tony should have known better, especially after the argument that they had just had, that walking into the gym and directly up behind Steve (with out his armor on, again, he's a genius, he knows) with out announcing himself would turn out badly and well, there was only one way for that to end up. He doesn't even register the fact that Steve's turned around and hit him. Or the fact that he's currently staring at the ceiling when he was just watching Steve annihilate the punching bag. What finally does register is Steve leaning down over the top of him with a completely horrified look on his face, nearly in tears saying he's sorry on repeat. 

Tony blinks his eyes, trying to move his head, which only makes his vision swim, when Steve gently grabs his head.

"How many fingers do I have up?"

Tony's face scrunches in confusion and he pushes lightly against Steve's chest. "Is that a trick question? Seriously?"

Steve lets out a broken laugh and slowly helps Tony into a sitting position. "I am so sorry. Tony, I didn't, I was-"

"Focused. I know. My fault. I should have said something." Tony puts a hand to his face and winces. That bruise is going to look amazing tomorrow.

Steve leans in and gently kisses the angry red mark on Tony's chin gently, his fingers scratching lightly through Tony's hair. "I am so sorry. Tony, I didn-"

"Steve, seriously." Tony leans into Steve's hand, his own hand gripping Steve's bicep. "I'm ok. I'll be fine."

"I could have killed you."

Tony leans into Steve and kisses him softly, which Steve returns immediately, his other hand on the small of Tony's back bringing him closer.

"You can cook me dinner to make up for it ok?" Tony whispers when they pull apart slightly.

Steve rests his forehead against Tony's and nods slowly. "Yeah, ok. And then-"

"What ever else you want." Tony replies, finally making Steve smile a little.

"I'm sorry."

Tony chuckles. "I think that's actually what I came in here to say. You reminded me why I don't say it often."

Steve looks horrified, and Tony pulls at Steve's arm, bringing the blondes face back into kissing range. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I came to find you. I don't like when we fight."

Steve finishes leaning in, pushing Tony back down onto the mat and looks down at him, his eyes darkening. Tony wiggles slightly under him, eyes darting down the length of Steve's body, before smirking. "Or maybe I should just make you angry more often."

Tony doesn't get much out after that, other than moaning Steve's name as the blonde latches on to his neck and pulls a dark bruise to the surface.


End file.
